Overlook
'''Overlook' was Longshadow's fortress and was the southernmost building of significance in the Shadowlands and the southern continent as a whole. Situated just south of Kiaulune (an ancient city also referred to as Shadowcatch) and north of the homeworld shadowgate, its purpose was to protect Longshadow from the shadows which infested the glittering plain. Even when incomplete after 20 years of work, the height of the fortress's towers put the Tower at Charm to shame. At night, the towers shone like lighthouses, in order to keep rogue shadows away. The exterior walls were 100 feet tall and were covered in gold and silver runes and protective spells. On its north wall, there were 200 yards between two crystal-topped towers. Longshadow kept a garrison of soldiers equipped with "cruel halberds, wearing armor of wood and strange, ornate animal helmets". Longshadow never completed his fortress. After his capture at the end of the Shadowmaster wars, Overlook became the headquarters of the fugitive Black Company throughout the 5-year-long Kiaulune wars. ''Dreams of Steel'' Longshadow ordered his ally, the Howler to abduct Lady. But the Howler unintentionally kidnapped Soulcatcher: Lady's unaligned sister who was masquerading as her. Neither Longshadow nor the Howler realized the error until it was too late. Soulcatcher was deposited in one of Overlook's cells, and kept in a drugged stupor. She was secretly rehabilitated by her loyal imp Frogface, and melted her way through the stone wall to escape. When Longshadow's garrison attempted to recapture her, she summoned a ferocious demon which plowed through the unprepared men. Meanwhile, above her in one of Overlook's towers, Longshadow worked for six sleepless days and nights healing the Howler of agonizing sorcery which had resulted from a stab wound he sustained from the Lance of Passion. ''Bleak Seasons'' In Bleak Seasons, Murgen observed Overlook for the first time through spectral eyes, that is, ghost-walking with the disembodied spirit of the comatose wizard Smoke. He observed: ''She Is the Darkness'' At the start of the events of She Is the Darkness, Overlook and Shadowcatch (the city whose purpose deemed by Longshadow was to ensure his fortress' completion), was still recovering from a devastating earthquake which left Shadowcatch in ruins. Following the advice of the turncoat Mogaba, Longshadow would allow refugees from Shadowcatch to reside within Overlook's walls, but only to guarantee eventual continuation of the construction. Longshadow left Overlook and joined Mogaba on the Plain of Charandaprash. After his defeat at the Battle of Charandaprash, he returned to his fortress with the last of his shadowweavers. Overlook itself was besieged and seized by the Taglian legions serving the Black Company leaders Croaker and Lady. Much of it was wrecked by continual fireball projector fire and sorcery, resulting in the collapse of at least one tower and the staining of its ivory exterior. Kiaulune wars After much of the leadership of the Company was imprisoned in magic stasis by Soulcatcher beneath the glittering plain, Overlook was next occupied by Sleepy the Annalist, her key ally Ky Sahra, the wizards One-Eye and Goblin, and what remained of the Black Company. From the tower, the Company and their new Shadowlander allies waged the losing Kiaulune wars against Soulcatcher's Protectorate. The fortress was eventually reduced to dust by Catcher, who spent two years analyzing the sorcery imbued in the structure's walls to create spells that obliterated the stone within. Category:Locations Category:Structures